1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having excellent ink absorbability and color development properties, by which high-quality color recording images having excellent optical densities and sharpness can be formed, and by which such images can be stably stored, and to an ink jet recording method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, the following types of mediums have been known as recording mediums for ink jets: (1) those in which an ink absorbing layer is provided on a medium having a low ink absorbability, such as commonly-used fine-grade paper, by using porous inorganic pigments, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-148585, and (2) those in which a porous pigment layer is provided on an absorbent medium (paper made so that sizing degree is decreased), as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-185690.
It is required that a commonly-used ink jet recording medium have the following properties: the capability of forming images having high optical densities and chroma, a dye having excellent color development properties, and the capability to stably store recorded images. It is also required that the performance thereof not deteriorate when such recording mediums are stored for a fixed period of time under stringent conditions requiring that both temperature and humidity be high.